The Unread Diary of Kiera Pegasus
by Cherokee Bonnefoy-Jones
Summary: Kiera's diary entries starting after she was adopted and going on to where I have her appearing in Yu-G-Oh! It kinda gives you readers a look at Kiera's childhood.
1. Chapter 1

Princess Atemna: For all those who are or were wondering about Kiera's life before she showed up in my messed up version of Yu-Gi-Oh!, these are her diary entries from the time she was adopted to before Battle City. I might go into the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga if you want, just tell me in your reviews.

* * *

**_September 14_**

**_Hi, I'm Kiera Pegasus. I'm nine years old and I live in San Francisco, California with my new Mommy and Daddy. Daddy got me this diary for my birthday and it's the first gift I've gotten from him since comming here. I used to live in the Domino City Orphanage, so I don't know my real last name or my real family since I was taken there after I was born. Mommy and Daddy are really rich, so I need a bodyguard when I go places with them. There are other kids here that Mommy and Daddy take care of, and I really like alot of the nice ones. But there not the same as Seto and Mokie. They were my friends from the orphanage, but they were adopted by this mean guy Seto beat in a chess game. I saw them on the tv a couple of days ago. It was about the ShrouderCorporation party we were suppossed to go to, but Mommy's been really sick. I hope Mommy gets better._**

**_Some of my new friends call me 'Miss Kiera,' even when I tell them not to. I really like Tilla Mook, even though she likes alot of vampire stuff. She's even an excellent reader, and can read high level books like the Vampire Chronicles by Anne Rice. Another friend of mine is Gekko Tenma. He's got a younger twin named Yako that I think is jealous of him because Daddy calls him a perfect duelist and Yako's just really good. Mommy tells Daddy that he doesn't need to pick favorites, but he does't really listen to Mommy that well._**

**_Daddy runs a company called Industrial Illusions and makes cards for the game Duel Monsters that he made up a few years ago. When Mommy doesn't feel too sick, she'll come to the studio where me and Daddy are and play the piano for us while daddy teaches me how to paint. Right now we're working on the Blue Eyes White Dragon. When I'm not helping, Daddy works on the Red Eyes Black Dragon since it gives me nightmares. I don't know why I get scared around it, but looking at Blue Eyes makes me feel better. Daddy even made that my nickname. If you look close enough, you can see that my eyes are the same shade as the dragon's. Daddy's making 7 copies of the card, and three are gonna be mine._**

**_Sorry to cut this entry short, but Croquet-Daddy's head of Security-just came in and told me Mommy and Daddy are comming to tuck me in for bed. Night._**

* * *

Atemna: Not bad for a first chapter. And you can start to see Kiera's connection with Kisara and how the Blue Eyes doesn't really like the Red Eyes. Anyways, please review.

Sanryo: Yes, do so before she goes insane and starts summoning Cerberus to take out the insanity on me.

Atemna: Shut up before I send you to the Shadow Realm. And remind me why I thought of you?

Sanryo: You needed to put a name to a random voice in your head.


	2. Chapter 2

_**October 14**_

**_Mommy died yesterday. I had gone to sit with her and talk, but when I got there, she wasn't moving or breathing. I started yelling, begging her to wake up. The other kids were there after they heard me yelling and crying, and Gekko had Tilla get Croquet so he could call Daddy. I've been in bed most of the day while Tilla stayed with me, or Gekko would come in and see how I was. Daddy stayed home and let his employees have the next week off. I was gonna tell Mommy that thought of a really good card tat she'd like, but I don't like it anymore since she died when I was gonna tell her. _**

**_I asked Tilla if she'd sleep with me for a bit until I was better. She just gave me a sad smile and said sure. Guess that's why I like Tilla, she's really nice to me and still helps me get around the manor. Gekko helps me too when I accidentally come to his room in the middle of the night after getting a glass of water from the kitchen. Back in Domino, I was always staying up late with Seto while we talked about the kind of families we wanted to adopt us. If I could change one thing about mine, it would be that Mommy never got sick._**

**_Some of the other kids, like Yako, think I'm going crazy now. The day before Mommy died, Yako heard me talking to Gekko and Tilla about a woman's voice that I've been hearing in my head when I look at Blue Eyes. The voice is really nice, and it kinda makes me feel better when it comes to Mommy. I wonder if Daddy has a voice that helps him too. Tilla calls it my copping mechanism, what ever that's supposed to mean. But I've had the voice longer than Mommy's been dead._**

* * *

Atemna: Woooooow. Hey, Sanryo, remind me not to tick off your aunt for a while.

Sanryo: Which one?

Atemna: Kiera, you idiot! Where's your brain today?

Sanryo: Good question. Think it went to the shadow Realm when we went to Ancient Egypt.


	3. Chapter 3

_**January 3**_

**_I've finally got a deck. Daddy, Tilla, and Gekko are teaching me how to use it. It has the three Blue Eyes White Dragons and my favorite fairy type cards. We all had a pretty great New Years, despite what happened back in October._**

**_Anyway, today I went to the Industrial Illusions building in downtown San Francisco and Croquet was showing me around. When Daddy was on break we had lunch together, but he seemed pretty angry about a weapons company called KaibaCorporation. It was the same company that Seto's stepdad owned. After lunch, Croquet brought me home. That's kinda where things got bad. _**

**_The other kids are usually really nice, especially since I don't talk about the voice in my head very often. Well, when I got home Yako started calling me a baby. He's usually Gekko's shadow, but when he's not around Yako will pick on me, especially because their at least three years older. I don't know why he doesn't like me. He calls me a baby and says I need to forget about Seto being my friend any more because he's gonna take over a weapns company. Tilla was comming downstairs with a girl from school while Yako was still making fun of me, saying I'd never grow up and face reality. And I just stood there. What could I do? Daddy wouldn't be home for a while and Croquet had gone back to Industrial Illusions._**

**_When I got up here to my room I looked at my White Dragon cards, thinking Seto would like to have a set. Daddy was thinking about giving one to an associate of his that helped him in Egypt name Aurther Hawkins. So, if Seto ever got really good at Duel Monsters, he could get the other three. Today me and the voice talked about ow excited I was to start dueling like the others here. She says that with her in my deck, I can't lose and that I'd always have someone with me that cared. Maybe Daddy was right about the cards having souls, because I saw a kinda transparant dragon laying on my bedroom floor with its head next to me on the bed. And she's still there._**

**_I think I should put this up in a better hiding spot in case Yako wants to look for it and see what I've been writing. There's this hidden compartment on the underside of my desk, so I'll try there. Well, night. I need to get ready for bed so Daddy can tuck me in. Too bad Mommy isn't here anymore to help him. He looks so sad all the time._**

* * *

Atemna: Yeah, sorry I've got Yako being such a friggin' brat so much.


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Atemna: Really big time skip here. Kiera lost her diary.

* * *

**May 23**

**Sorry I haven't written in so long. Dad had me clean out my old desk so I could get a new one. I sorta broke it. Don't ask how, but Yako was being annoying again.**

**I'm 13 now. I'm a little taller and my hair's longer, down to the middle of my back. Dad's got me attending public school and I met this girl named Reiko who transfered with her parents who are here on buisness. Her dad moves according to where his work needs him.**

**The voice still talks to me sometimes, and Tilla talks about one thing. Gekko. That is all I hear day in and day out! Gekko this, and Gekko that! Tilla, if you ever find this, I'm sorry, but I don't care about Gekko in the way you do. He's like a really caring big brother to me, and Yako's the evil one. Tilla's even a great big sis. Before now, I never really knew what it was like to be in a family. To really belong. It's amazing what one adoption can do for someone like me. I've only ever felt this happy around Seto.**

**Odd. I've been thinking of him alot. Last year, his stepfather disappeared, and Seto was the only one to take over KaibaCorp. Now that Seto's in charge, he's made it into a gaming technology company. But I still can't help but think of _him._ What is it that I feel for Seto? We grow up together for a couple of years, and now I think I have a crush on him? What's wrong with me?**

**Maybe things will make sense soon. Night.**


	5. Chapter 5

Princess Atemna: Sorry for the whole disappearing act. Here's the next entry.

* * *

_**August 28 **_

**_I can't belive Dad! Okay, Zigfried von Shrouder and his dad are visiting and our dads have this agreement that if we do well in a dating relationship that we're stuck in an arranged marriage! My dad even talked him into taking me to the Peir Diner._**

**_Tilla says it's cute to be dating at this age. What is she talking about? You can mistake Zigfried for a girl for the love of Ra! Huh? Where'd that come from? Oh well. Have I no allies in this house? Yes: one. One point for Kiera. Well, now I've got German lessons to attend. Point two for Zigfried._**

****

* * *

Atemna: Sorry it was so short. Next one's gonna be near the same length. Again, sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Princess Atemna: Okay, so no Seto yet, but it's getting pretty close.

* * *

_**September 2**_

**_Well, at least Zigfried left yesterday. Anyways, the day before he'd been mouthing off around Gekko. Bad move. Everyone here can tell you that's bad news. Because no one mouths off around Gekko and has a shot at living, unless he was in a good mood earlier before being ticked off. Sadly, Zigfried was lucky. _**

**_I was coming home with Reiko from school when I see Gekko punching Zigfried! Right in the nose, too! Dad had to stop him though. Everyone says that Zigried said something bad about me when Gekko wasn't around, but word had somehow got to him. Oh well, gets the German out of my hair. Night._**


	7. Chapter 7

Princess Atemna: I'm so sorry for not updating this! Please forgive me.

* * *

_**August 20**_

_**Wow. Well, what can I say besides that I have a pile of I-don't-know-what in my closet. It's been almost a year since I last wrote in this. Today I got an invitation from Miss Maria to come back to the orphanage next year in February. I hope Seto's there with Mokuba.**_

_**Speaking of Mokuba, I found him on My Space along with another friend of mine from the orphanage. Tea had been adopted shortly after me, but I had met the Gardners a little before my adoption. They were always coming to visit Tea on the weekends to be sure she was the one they wanted. I'm glad they did want her. I saw glimpses of her during Duelist Kingdom, and I saw how she was around the now King of Games, Yugi Moto. But there's something up with him.**_

_**Anyways, Dad's healing up pretty well. Yako's been locked in his room lately, and the rest of us are worried that he's doing something stupidas always. When he gets an idea or a foul mood, he shuts himself up in that room. Hopefully nothing bad will come of it any time soon. I bid you adieu until the next time. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Atemna: I'm making it official. I will not go past this entry, unless you guys beg me in every review. I just want to finish everything as soon as possible.

* * *

_**February 19**_

_**I'm lost. ApparentlyI'm a Hikari- or I'm a light half body housing the soul of a dark half- to a really old spirit named Kisara. Oddly enough, her voice sounds like the one from when I was younger. To tell the truth, I haven't heard the voice in years. **_

**_After a long talk with Dad and Seto, they agreed to get along and let me participate in the tournament! It took some help from Kisara for Seto to agree. It's the day before the tournament, so I need to really get some sleep and I can hear seto coming to check on me. Night._**


End file.
